Lorraine and Nikki - depends on what the future holds
by Nomore-sympathy
Summary: from the first day they met Lorraine had an instant attraction to her but wasn't too sure what to do about it. Shes always had a slight thing for Nikki. Her confidence, that cheeky smirk and her charming personality can Lorraine resist any longer? after their shared moment in Nikki's office can Lorraine deal with what their future might hold?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: thanks for taking the time to have a read, i will continue to write providing i do see that people are reading it and are enjoying where the story is going, feel free to leave a comment, all suggestions for the next chapters are greatly accepted and if you suggest an idea it will feature at some stage. **

**thanks again and i hope you enjoy **

"i don't think anyone can question your appointment after today!" Lorraine looked at Nikki and gave a faint smile and turned to look at the ground.

"It wasn't just the .. um … staff I wanted to prove myself to. I don't want people thinking I'm your .. puppet." Lorraine looked perplexed, she couldn't believe she was hearing this, Lorraine was perfect for the position, there was no doubting that. She deserved this job and Lorraine wasn't going to let her think other wise.

"what you think I gave you the job just so I could … pull the strings, Niki the last thing I think of you as is … manageable. Nikki looked up and with a smile she looked at Lorraine who was moving closer to her by the minute.

"ive got some amazing plans for this school and you and me… we're the ones to make it happen"Lorraine was getting incredibly close. Nikki grew nervous.

**Nikki's POV **

She was getting closer with each final word I didn't know what to expect. I heard the last few words and didn't expect her to speak again so I begin to speak but im interrupted. Not by Lorraine beginning to speak but by lorraines lips forced against mine. As she pulls away from the kiss Im not sure how to feel, I don't know how to react so I just kiss her again, the feel of it is amazing, electrifying. My heart Is beating right out of my chest, I feel like I cant breathe. Then she pulls away. I immediately miss the feel of her lips on mine. Its not like I haven't ever kissed a girl before, I am gay after all, but this seems different.

Lorraine isnt the type of person you could just assume was gay. Well manicured nails, hair to perfection and a dress sense that could kill: slim fitting skirts and those floaty see through blouses.

I cant believe she kissed me though I didn't expect that at all, im just so over whelmed. The silence has been too long I need to start talking or she will think somethings up

"look Lorraine I we need to talk but not here, meet me at mine tonight. I know if you're not there then just to drop this thing and think nothing more of it" I didn't even leave her time to reply I jumped up and basically ran to my truck. I sat in the front seat and hit my head off the steering wheel. 'why did I have to do that I shouldn't have said anything I should have let her talk' I close my eyes for a brief second and the next thing I know she's there standing at my car window. That smile, god it never gets old I could spend all day just staring at her but I snap out of it and open my window and hope to god I don't say anything stupid.

**Lorraines POV**

There we were standing in the middle of Nikki's office in the middle of a passionate kiss, it was like the world had just stopped completely. It was like in that moment nothing else mattered, the whole teaching faculty could have been watching and it wouldn't have mattered because we were lost in the moment. I finally brought myself crashing back down to earth. There was a silence I wouldn't call it awkward because it wasn't the silence was… how shall I put it … blissful? I don't know but it was the good kind until Nikki spoke up and it broke me out of a trance. i didn't catch what she has said straight away but as soon as I heard the door close and it finally clicked what she has said. I wanted to just savor the moment. I remember vaguely her saying about meeting at hers to talk but I didn't really pick up on that, I remember more her saying if I didn't turn up tonight she knew to just drop it and to forget all about the kiss. Of course it must have came as a shock to her I doubt she expected it because im not sure where it came from but it kind of shocked me a little too. I had been tempted to do it from before school broke off for the holidays, we had that moment in Michael's office and it just seemed like in that moment we just connected. I can't explain it but it just happened, I'm glad it did but I needed to find her I couldn't leave it how it was, I needed to talk to her.

As I rush down the deserted halls of the school hoping that id get to Nikki on time, I pray to god she hasn't already drove off. I burst through the main doors and there it is, her truck still parked and I'm not hesitating going over but what will I say? how do I even begin to talk to her? what is an appropriate conversation starter?

I rap her window as I'm sure she's oblivious to the fact that I'm right here, she looks up but I'm unable to tell if she's pleased to see me she rolls down the window and I stammer on my words but I eventually begin to talk.

"mind if I join you?, I think we need to talk and I don't think it can wait til later" Lorraine smiles in the hope Lorraine agrees to talk, she feels that she is not the only one freaking out slightly, shes pretty sure Nikki wasn't expecting that. Of course the idea of Lorraine kissing her co-worker had built up over the past few weeks and she had to act on it, it was killing her keeping it all in like that.

"em … yeah okay but not here, jump in" Nikki pointed to the seat across from her in the jeep, Lorraine didn't bother asking questions she done as she had been instructed. She didn't care where she went or how long they would be they needed to talk and It would kill her if she avoided it any longer.

They had driven a few mile out of town and when Nikki was content with the surroundings she parked up. They seemed to be in a secluded part of the woods. Lorraine had never been here before but she trusted Nikki enough to go along with it.

"look im sorry if I gave off the wrong vibe earlier I'm just really confused, I thought you were straight? Then you …. You kiss me like that and I'm completely lost. Can you explain please? Because im finding it hard to understand!" Nikki was really freaking out and Lorraine tried to calm her down. She put her hand on Nikki's arm and tried to gather the words to speak " I've been confused for quite a while now and I don't know how to explain it but Its just there, there is no word strong enough to explain it but I feel it all the time." Nikki looked around at Lorraine "what are you on about your making no sense" Lorraine took a deep breath and began explaining "its… kind of like a massive magnet, every time I'm near you I just.. I don't know what it is or how to explain it properly but I've never felt like this before and that scares me more that anything Nikki." By this stage Lorraine was in pieces and Nikki felt partly responsible for the womans breakdown.

Lorraine was always the strong willed sort of person but to see her crumble so easily like this it really killed Nikki "hey, come here don't cry its alright im here" Nikki moved closer to her and held her in a tight embrace. "look how about we go back to mine have a proper chat, take time to work things out" Lorraine nodded her head whilst wiping her tear stained, mascara streaked face.

Nikki drove back towards town and as they were approaching waterloo road Lorraine began to talk "em can we pop into the school for a second I left all my stuff behind before" Nikki looked over with a smile "yeah no problem it's on the way to mine anyway."

It was no time at all til they were pulling up outside Nikki's place. It wasn't an overly big place but why would she need a big place if it was only her. It was only about a quarter the size of Lorraine's house but I suppose if everyone was rolling in their own fortune they would all surely live in big houses.

"here we are, its not much but, I call it home" Nikki smiled and then jumped out of the car and ran round to open the car door for Lorraine who was struggling with her bag and a few folders. "Thanks Nikki" There it was again that smile that Nikki loved so much. "no problem, c'mon in. im sorry if it's a bit messy I haven't got to tidy yet today" Nikki wasn't the type of person who had visitors she liked the peace and quiet. She was not one for social gatherings either. "aw its okay Nikki cant expect you to have the house constantly clean 24/7 when your working most of the time…." Lorraine trailed off as she walked into Nikki's house "I thought you said it was messy?, if that's the case il get you to come make my home messy!, this is a really nice place Nikki." Nikki lowered her head and smirked "I try" Lorraine saw something out of the corner of her eye "is that what I think it is" Nikki shot her eyes over into the corner "oh that old thing yeah ive had it for quite a while" She saw Lorraine's immediate interest in the piano in the corner "I didnt realize you where into music like that" Lorraine became inquisitive "yeah was taking lessons from I was 10, but its more of a part time hobby. And there's quite a lot you still don't know about me Lorraine"

Lorraine looked over her shoulder "im sure there is but I'm also sure it will be interesting finding out, every last bit!" Lorraine moved closer to Nikki and with a mischievous smile both womens lips collided. Lorraine knew this wasn't going to be an easy couple of weeks but if it was filled with moments like this it was a sure thing she was going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for reading, really appreciate it. let me know what you think i will continue to write as long as there's people reading. **

**so thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter **

The night had passed pretty slowly they chatted about school, past jobs, how Nikki came out. Conversation just seemed to flow. Lorraine and Nikki felt comfortable in each others company, Nikki wasn't usually one for heart to hearts or meaningful conversation but something had clicked, it was like Lorraine was some sort of trigger all it took was that one kiss that one sacred moment.

**NIKKI'S P.O.V**

I wasn't sure what to expect tonight, didn't really plan to have Lorraine over, didn't really plan to have anyone over. I don't know what it is about her, she's a whole other person when she's with me, she's not her usual bossy self. She's kind, warm hearted and an amazing kisser!

Wow words I thought would never leave my mouth, I kissed Lorraine Donnegan. Lorraine Fucking Donnegan. God I still cant get over it. Its a lot to take in but its like we have known each other for years. We have made this instant connection and we actually have so much in common.

I see her looking over at my piano and im curious to what her obsession is with it.

"do you play?" I take a gulp of my wine and nod towards the piano

"what piano?, I used to quite a while ago. We had a piano just like that in our house before mum got sick, me and sonya used to take piano lessons, she wasn't really all that into it but I on the other hand practiced every day, it was an escape for me." I Look at Lorraine and her eyes are glazed over I can tell she's thinking back to her childhood

"play something?" I brush her hair behind her ear, I didn't know if she still remembered how to play but I asked in the hope that it would help her open up, feel free, feel like she used to when she played as a kid.

"aw I don't know I haven't played in years, I have a big grand piano in my house in London but I haven't been down there in a while, I go for meetings and I come straight back there's always a bit of drama to rush back to at waterloo road!" We laugh at the fact that statement is completely true , never a dull day at waterloo, ever!

" just try it pick something you used to play a lot, something you remember if you get lost il help, c'mon it will be fun" Lorraine rolls her eyes, god that smile, im completely hooked.

I stand up and take her hand, we walk over to the other side of the room she sits on the stool and I sit to the side to let her have a bit of space.

"right if I mess this up don't laugh, I used to play a lot of classical stuff my favorite piece was Clair de Lune by Debussy, it was my ultimate go to song on the piano, only song I was really good at . do you know it?" Lorraine began to play, her long slender fingers hitting the keys without hesitation.

"ive heard it before, its calming. Wait wasn't that in Twilight? The first movie?" Lorraine rolled her eyes again. She kept on playing and for someone who hadn't played in a while she was playing like a pro.

"god don't tell me you're one of those die hard Twilight fans cause If you are il tell you now I refuse to watch that rubbish!" I laughed at Lorraine

"well I wouldn't say die hard ive read all the books but I have to say sparkling vampires and teenage drama aren't really my thing!" Lorraine laughed

"good otherwise id have to ban you from picking films for us to watch"

Lorraine had been playing for a few minutes now and was starting to get a little restless, I sat beside her on the stool and took over, apparently playing chop sticks on piano doesn't count as a real song and I suck big time at piano but I couldn't resist winding Lorrraine up even more so after blasting out twinkle twinkle little star just to really wind her up I started to play seriously.

I wasn't usually one for playing the songs id written for other people but I made an exception in this case.

I began to play Lorraine looked at me unsure as to what I was playing

"whats this one ive never heard it before?" I looked up into her eyes and smiled

"its one I wrote, I would find myself being really stressed out at times and in no mood to mark work or plan ahead for classes so id just take an hour or so to sit down and write a bit of music, I didn't have much of a musical background my parents weren't musically talented but I took up piano at a young age and have been writing for a while now"

Lorraine smiled "you full of surprises you are"

**Lorraine's P.O.V**

I looked into her eyes, those deep brown glistening eyes, god I could just stare at them all day.

Nikki seemed different not like different as she had completely changed being in my company, Nikki was always the one way with people no hidden agendas. No, I mean shes different to other people ive dated obviously shes the first female ive ever kissed, and what a kiss it was, it seemed different like she knew what was going on in my mind as if she could read me like a book. One quick look and she would have a full synopsis of what I was about.

No guy id ever been with could do that, maybe that's what made her so appealing, she knew what I needed, what I wanted and right now im sure shes reading my mind cause shes leaning in for a kiss which is totally what I want right now a litte pick me up kiss after all the deep conversation that this afternoon has brought.

We both lean in and before I know it we're kissing and in that moment everything feels right, it doesnt feel weird, im not sure if it should do or not, I think it not being weird is a good sign. I suppose if it was weird I wouldn't be kissing her, but something just feels right like something in my head has just clicked.

Its like all those tiny little brain cells are clumping together to show me that even though this is only our 2nd kiss, Nikki means more to me in those two kisses than any fella has ever done in past relationships. I don't like comparing Nikki to my past boyfriends as its just an insult comparing her to a guy. Im sure it'll be weird when people find out, shit I never thought about people finding out, I need to sort out my own priorities before othesr begin to find out.

Im sure the other staff at waterloo road will know soon enough, if we come to work together and seem happy in each other's company someone will eventually pick up on it and say something.

The kiss breaks off after a while and she sits back a touch so she can get looking into my eyes, and there it is again that look, that synopsis.

"Lorraine is everything okay you look a bit spaced out there" she reaches out and grabs my chin to bring my glance up to meet her's.

"whats up Lorraine?, talk to me please?" I get up from the Piano and walk over towards her living room window, I stare out of it for a bit before I begin to speak. I take a deep breath in an as I begin to speak I feel her behind me her arms rapped round my waist. It comforting to feel her so close, to feel her touch.

"look Nikki I was just thinking, can we keep this … us quiet around school? I don't think im ready to let people know yet, if one of them gets wind of it they'll all know by lunch time. We will eventually tell them but for now can we keep this a secret?" I turn round in her embrace so im looking at her when she replies.

"yeah of course, no rush, god Christine would have an absolute field day if she found out the whole teaching faculty would know before the morning bell rings!" Nikki's laughing, she's right it would be just like Christine to mouth off, fucking cow.

Nikki looks at me and smiles, "secrets safe I won't say a word, the staff don't know im gay so it'll be a bit of a tough one on me too, so just relax, we've got plenty of time to work it all out and in due time they will all find out but only when we are ready for them to know" She leant in and kissed me.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I don't linger too long on the kiss, I wanted it to be sincere but not too over the top.

This is amazing, I couldn't want much more than this right now. Its like we are on the same wave length, she gets me and I get her. Its shocking as we are two completely different people, I wouldn't have expected this in a million years. Like Lorraine is into fashion and always looks so neat whereas I throw on what I have which is usually a suit and hope for the best.

I don't really get why out of everyone she could have, that she chose me. Theres nothing really all that special about me im your typical Dyke and Lorraine well you would never expect her to be gay, she seems so confident with herself up until today she shied away for a bit after we kissed all that confidence just gone.

I know how hard it must be for her all this time knowing, thinking you were into men when all along it was a cover up, I can imagine that its pretty hard for her right now but never the less we are in this together and that's how its going to stay… I hope. I guess it just depends on what the future holds!


	3. Chapter 3

** AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE IF YOU ALL KEEP READING, THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS AND I APPRECIATE ALL THE VIEWS AND COMMENTS **

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Lorraine's P.O.V**

Last night was great, quiet night in, few drinks, just chatting. I could get used t this.. its not like im getting any younger. I stayed in Nikki's last night I had one too many and couldn't drive home, so she let me stay even though she slept on the couch.

I woke up to a strange room, I was used to my massive, open room with clothes thrown all over the place this wasn't an overly big room but it was very neat. Not one thing out of place. I took my dress off last night as I didn't want to sleep in it, much to expensive for that. I get up to go to the bathroom and I notice one of Nikki's shirts lying on the bathroom floor. I threw it on and made my way down stairs.

"Nikki, its time to get up babe we have to go to work" I lean over the arm of the chair and kiss her on the head "c'mon sleepy head time to get up" I walk into the kitchen to grab glass of water my mouth is dry. I knew that 3rd bottle of wine was a mistake!

I walk back into the living room and Nikki is still lying sleeping. "Christ Nikki, get up we have work in like an hour" Nikki doesn't stir so I decide to up the anti.

"right Nikki you've got to the count of three or you're gonna get this glass of water threw over you and if you think im joking, im not" I dip my fingers into the glass and flick water at her face " one ….." I flick more water and she just rolls over "two… I mean It Nikki get up" she looks at me with one eye open and im standing there with a pint of water ready to throw it over her "Three!" she laughs thinking I wont actually do it but I do. *splash*

"I warned you and you laughed so now your awake are you gonna get ready for work or what?" Nikki jumps up of the couch "I thought you were only joking Lorraine I didn't think you'd actually do it, I guess i have to get up now that im soaked right through!"

**Nikki's P.O.V **

Im standing there my shirt now see through and my hair is soaking. I run my fingers through my hair and head into the down stairs bathroom to grab a towel to dry off a bit. "why are you so keen to get to work" I walk over to her, she sitting in the kitchen and has now moved on to coffee. "Last day of term Nikki why wouldn't I rush to work, the sooner this day is over the better 2 weeks off is just what I need right now, and it means we get to spend more time together" oh god that smile of her's its amazing.

I walk over to her and kiss her, "well if it means we spend more time together then bring it on" I walk over to pour myself a coffee "I need to nip off soon if I am t be at school on time cant turn up wearing the same dress as yesterday… SHIT!" I spin round and she's cursing way too much "what, what's wrong?" "i left my car at waterloo road, I came here in your car. How am I meant to get home now!"

"look it'll take me 10 minutes tops to shower and get dressed, il bring you home and wait on you to get ready and then il drive us to school" I walked towards her and hugged her "calm down its okay give me 10 minutes and il be ready you may get dressed, as good as my shirt looks on you I think you best bust something more on" I wink at her and walk off to go get ready.

**Lorraines P.O.V **

So while Nikki was in the shower I went up and threw on yesterdays clothes. I didn't know if she eat breakfast or not but I made her up coffee and waited on her to get ready and true to her word within 10 minutes we were leaving for mine.

"il try not be too long in here, your welcome to come in, make some breakfast, dry your hair" Nikki laughed

"yeah I did say 10 minutes didn't want to hold you back I knew you would take much longer" Lorraine smirked and covered her eyes

"yeah it takes me a while but I like to make sure I don't look presentable going to work!" Nikki smiled and shook her head

"yeah you do but tone it down a bit from now on, try not look too hot, it won't look to good if I get caught kissing the boss at work!" I laughed an hit her on the arm.

"don't even think about it we are meant ot be keeping this on the down low, kissing in work is a big no, if one of the students saw us it wouldn't be a secret too long" Nikki nodded and smiled at me

"yeah suppose your right, but could you see the look on Michaels face if he were to find out or catch us? Id love a picture of that" Nikki's in a state of full blown laughter "aw c'mon you cant say that wouldn't be an amazing picture, the look on his smug little face"

I couldn't contain it I laughed too "yeah I suppose but it wouldn't be too good for me criticizing him and Christine for so long about relations with another member of staff, now I cant really say anything"

"right give me half an hour…. In fact give me an hour. Il grab a shower too, help yourself kitchens through here and to the left, bathrooms on the right there and il be upstairs if you need a hair dryer there's one in my room its upstairs take a left and its straight down the hall…. Any questions?"

**Nikki's P.O.V **

When we pulled up it looked smaller than I expected but it turns out that's the pool house. Her house is massive I was ready to draw up a map to find my way back to the jeep. It didn't surprise me you know? Lorraine just seems the type of woman to just like to flaunt her money it wasn't enough that a Ferrari is her work car she seems to have quite a collection of others strewn round the property.

So we get inside and im gob smacked, it's not at all what I expected.

I mean when you see Lorraine and you know that she's quite the business woman you expect white carpets and famous art pieces on the walls but its actually quite homely. Wooden floors throughout, family pictures everywhere, a lot of natural light about must be all those mirrors she has about!

"right give me half an hour…. In fact give me an hour. Il grab a shower too, help yourself kitchens through here and to the left, bathrooms on the right there and il be upstairs if you need a hair dryer there's one in my room its upstairs take a left and its straight down the hall…. Any questions?"

Lorraine's stood there looking adorable as always, heels in on hand and the other on her hip

"yeah there is actually, where have you put Lorraine?" She looks at me weird and frowns

"what do you mean?" I laugh and she stood there still confused

"wasn't expecting this, didn't have you down as homely kind of person, I had you more of a how do you say it, materialistic kind of person?" Lorraine laughs

"yeah with the Ferrari and the massive house im not a materialistic person!, naw I just think it should be more than just a house, it should be a home. What's the point in having everything shiny and new all the time? Its hard to be comfortable in a house your afraid of messing up!"

Wow it actually makes sense!, not that she some dumb blonde I didn't mean it like that, I mean shes right in what shes saying, none the less her house still looks amazing!

"okay well im going for a shower fridge is full you should find everything and anything in there, il try not to be too long anything ive forgotten?"

"not that I know of… oh wait yeah"

She looks at me weird and I knew she would, she hadn't forgot anything I just knew it would get her attention.

I walk closer to her and I put my hand on her cheek, "you forgot this" I lean in and kiss her, I grab her waist and pull her closer and our kiss deepens. Before I get carried away I step back

"right shower now or we are going to be late!" we both smile and she walks off still looking back at me.

"im serious we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" she shakes her head and shouts back "well if we're late its your fault!" she leans over the banister that overlooks the kitchen and in the most childish manner I have ever saw she sticks out her tongue. I can do nothing but laugh

God this should be a very interesting day… if we ever make it to work!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: thanks for reading so far, im going to try post another chapter up tonight, i also want to hear your views for the next couple of chapters, i will gladly take on board any ideas you have and i will put my own spin on things if your ideas do not feature in those chapters then i will eventually use them in later chapters. **

**so thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy!**

**Lorraine's P.O.V**

So we arrive at school… on time and Nikki pulls up next to my car and we both jump up and rush to the staffroom. Today of all days we have a staff meeting that Michael called. With it being our last day I suppose its just a warning to watch out for students there had been a few incidents with drugs this past few weeks we figured it was Fergal Doherty but now he has left and they're still in circulation we have to be on the lookout for other possible dealers.

"Nice of you two to join us this morning" Michaels voice goes through me sometimes, I feel like telling him to give it a rest but I just continue on.

I walked over to make coffee and Nikki joined me. We were whispering in the corner and I burst out laughing, ofcourse the whole work forces attention was now directed at us and Michael coughed.

"something you would like to share with the rest of us ladies?" Fuck Michael can be a right prick when he wants to be, one things for sure he still treats me like a troubled teenage kid!

"no Michael nothing to share, just discussing … stuff" Lorraine takes it up a notch, all eyes still on us, she grabs my bum and I jump and shriek and of course eveyone's attention is on us now

"for god sake Lorraine what is up with you this morning your acting like a student, not a member of staff!" I look at Nikki in a scowling manner and turn to address Michael

"sorry dodgy ankle I fell yesterday and these heels aren't exactly helping any, and im not acting childish, you just need to lighten up Michael!" His face just says it all, he's usually the one telling me to lighten up. Today's different though ive Nikki by my side and im feeling a little adventurous.

"well are you going to continue the meeting or are you all just going to gawk at me all morning?"

Michael directed his gaze back at the rest of the staff "right s be on the look out any weird conversations, weird behavior any sign what-so-ever report back to me we need to find the dealer and sort this all out before it gets serious."

I turn to finish making my coffee and Nikki is laughing at me "what so funny?" She looked at me with that gleam in her eye "you just now, dodgy ankle? Last time I checked your ankle was at the bottom of your leg!" I hit her playfully on the arm "well it was the first thing came to mind, what was I meant to say sorry Lorraine just grabbed my ass, yeah it would have went down a storm!" Nikki burst out laughing

"your right, it just had to be done though I couldn't help it" she continued to giggle "don't worry il get you back for that! and on another note meetings over, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

Everyone else had left the staffroom, there was just me and Nikki left.

"Nope free period, the students in the PRU refuse to do work on the last day of term anyway so il be stuck watching movies all day knowing them lot!"

"Well saying you have free period how about we chill here for a while, no one's about may as well, that's if you don't have any work to do?"

Lorraine took a drink out of her mug "I actually have a few e-mails to send but you welcome to keep me company in the office? Toms got classes all day so he won't be dropping in at any point"

Spending first period with Nikki was nice just hanging out talking, it didn't take her long to send out e-mails and we spent most of the time chatting just general chat. Then she had to return to classes. I really wish she didn't have to but I suppose I should let her go before she's late for class?

"okay you better go before your late, the kids will be causing havoc if you not there when they get round" she looks s pleased as I do at the idea of getting back to reality "yeah suppose I should or I could say im not felling too good and get one of the other teacher to cover me for a class or two"

Nikki leans in and kisses me; god I've missed this even though it's only been an hour since we last kissed. It doesn't seem forced, I feel so calm and at peace in her arms which are comfortably rapped around my waist and mine around her neck.

I regrettably break off from the kiss "no you better get back to the PRU someone will figure something's going on if you're feeling sick and I'm nowhere to be seen, it would be something I would like to try and explain!"

Lorraine smiles and I know right away she's going to have some sort of smart ass reply or something really cheesy to say "im sure I could think of a few excuses" I laugh "yeah im sure you could but you've got 5 minutes before your class starts so you better get a move on!" she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes and now I cant help myself I just have to kiss her again

The kiss deepens and begins to heat up, I run my hands down her back and I lift her shirt out of her trousers, I can feel her smile so I take it up a notch and I put my hand up her shirt and run it over her toned stomach. I can feel her moving in closer her hands now in my hair. Stepping it up again I move my hand up her shirt and I grab one of her breasts, I can feel her smile getting even bigger and a breathy laugh. I know she's getting really into it she's moving her hands down my back and they're place firmly on my ass.

I break off the kiss and move to grab my mug I walk towards the door but shes still standing there in shock "right Miss Boston, tidy yourself up you've got a class to be teaching in less than two minutes" I wink at her and leave.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

Fucking can't believe she just done that. God she really does know how to get me all worked up. I just know this is payback for this morning. I won't at all be able to concentrate today just thinking about how amazing she is, she's still a cow for leaving me standing there after what she did but none the less words cant describe how much I have fallen for this women.

I tuck my shirt back in and fix my hair back into its usual shape. Just as im about to leave my phone goes off in my pocket

_Lorraine mobile_

_Told you Id get you back for your little stunt this morning, enjoy teaching xx _

I cannot believe her, I bet she's feeling pretty smug right now but mark my words two can play at that game so it's well and truly on.

_I knew you were up to something! Its okay your not getting away with it, you should quit while you ahead cause this could last a very long time! Xx _

I put my phone away as I approach the PRU and ofcourse im late and they're all there waiting on me

"aiya Miss what has you so late? You look a bit flustered" of course Barry would have something to say

"right Barry cool it, it's the last day of term behave for just one day at least!" of course innocent wee Barry never does anything wrong

"aye aye captian, was just saying you look a bit .. flustered, that's all just stating the obvious nothing wrong with that is there?" I really feel like slapping him, I cant be that flustered that its noticeable? Yeah im sure there's a massive smile on my face, why wouldn't there be?

"no im sure theres not Barry but if you worried about your school work as much as you are stating the obvious you would be flying! So keep you mouth zipped and just mind your own" Sarky little shit, I need to be careful around him especially when im texting Lorraine or talking to her. Its like he knows something, but there's no way in hell he could know anything.

This day is actually dragging it feels like it should be the end of the day but its not even break time. The class has been really quiet today they haven't talked much, I should just let them watch movies all the time if I thought it would keep them quiet.

Eventually the bell rings for break but I decide to sit in the class I couldn't be bothered standing in the staffroom taking to the other teachers, hearing about Christine trip to paris that's coming up, how exciting!

I pull out my phone and go to text Lorraine when I hear a voice

"texting ya girlfriend are ya miss?"

"Barry its break time you should be outside not sitting in here" im not going to lie he scared the life clean out of me there thought everyone was away

"how is Miss Donnegan? Didn't see her about this morning" I play it dumb to find out everything he knows

"Miss Donnegan? I don't know how she is haven't really spoke to her this morning" he looks at me and smiles

"not what ive heard, I heard you two came in together this morning, late. And you seemed really … close was the word used." I am starting to get angry, how does he know all this, only the teachers were around this morning when we came in, I don't want to give everything away. So … I dig a little further to see where he heard this from

"and where would you have 'heard' this Barry? Because I have to tell you, your sources aren't very reliable!" I smile, mainly to show I have nothing to hide but with Barry you have to be one step ahead be that bit more cunning

"that's not what Miss Mulgrew has in mind! She reckons theres something going on between you and Miss Donnegan. You both came in late… together, you both seemed closer than you were last week and according to Miss Christine Mulgrew your fucking the boss!" oh his smug litte face, im temped to hit him a dig, wipe that stupid little grin of his fucking face.

I laugh… nervously. I didn't think anyone would pick up on it but I have to play it off as stupid rumors, Lorraine isnt ready for this to all come out like this she's only really coming to terms with actually being gay! "Barry you know its wrong to spread rumors and it was wrong for Miss Mulgrew to start any sort of rumor of that sort, she's possibly got the wrong end of the stick and I will talk to her about it now if you don't mind it's still break time and Im going to get some coffee, you've for 10 minutes left of break go outside and enjoy it!"

I rush to the staff room to find Lorraine talking to Michael and Christine speaking to Tom. As soon as I walk In a few of the teachers are looking at me I hear a few whispers and they all seem to be directed at me, and im not just being paranoid the whole room went quiet, then this litte whisper from Audrey "Christine I see what you mean I never picked up on it before you said" Christine shakes her head and all eyes are now on me, how many more people has she told!, Lorraine needs to know but I can exactly pull her out of the staffroom to talk so I walk out and into the closest classroom and I ring her

_Lorraine we need to talk make your excuses and get out of there, im in the cooler _

_Why whats up?_

_Just come here I will explain to you, I promise you now this is important you need to hear this _

_Okay give me 1 minute_

I hang up and hope to high hell that Lorraine doesn't flip out I need to help her keep her cool.

**Lorraine's P.O.V**

I hang up the phone and I excuse myself from Michaels company. I hope Nikki's okay, she didn't seem herself .

I walk to the cooler which is only a few meters away and Nikki's sitting at the desk phone in hand, looking rather worried so I walk in and I begin to talk

"hey babe whats up is everything okay? You seem a bit on edge" I move closer to her to hug her but she pulls away and walks away

"Barry seems to think he knows everything about us. According to certain sources, im fucking the boss"

"wait! Barry? Where did he hear that, his sources at a little wrong but still?" I laugh a little bit I still think it's weird that we aren't even properly going out and there's already stupid rumors

"yeah his source was way out of line and had no right to spread our business" Nikki seems more irritated than I am at the moment and im guessing she knows who his source was

"right so I suppose you know who his source is, who was it then? His buddy Steve – O!" im making light of the whole situation but Nikki's at breaking point she's doesn't seem to be getting the jokes

"your funny Lorraine but where you not the one that wanted to keep this a secret last night? You didn't want anyone here knowing you business? Yeah well that lasted long because Christine has it in her mind that we are sleeping together and the students have heard her spreading rumors and it seems to be catching on pretty quickly, he's somehow known from 2nd period when I got to the room he was dropping hints. Look if your willing to just let this drop then so am I but Christine needs to be sat down and told she cant say what she wants without have any evidence to back it up, its going to have spread by the end of break so I reckon we call Christine in with Michael and sort this all out, there's no other way, we can play this morning of as being friendly, Michael needs to know nothing, but Christine needs put in her place!"

I guess she's right in a way, Christine mouthing off in front of students wasn't a smooth move, I don't mind everyone knowing its not like im ashamed to be with Nikki. Christine does tend to have a bit of a mouth on her, I know i … we are going to get a tough time from the staff and students but at the end of the day we are both adults and she makes me very happy. If they don't like that im more than happy to start handing out people's p45's!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: im sorry i havent updated in a while ive been quite busy but here it is chapeter 5 and as long as you keep reading il keep writing, im half way through chapter 6 so it should be done an up with in the next couple of days **

**thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy**

**Nikki's P.O.V **

I was shocked that Lorraine didn't completely flip out, she was quite calm about it but in all honesty If you could fire a member of staff for being childish and spreading rumors, Christine wouldn't be working here anymore.

Anyway there we are walking up to Michaels office, Lorraine called an emergency meeting and brought Christine in. we turned up slightly later than planned as we got a little side tracked at lunch. We walked in together and there was Christine sat at the table with Michael awaiting our arrival.

"so Lorraine are you going to tell us what this is about?" Michael jumped right in not even giving us enough time to sit down.

"oh well Michael I think Christine should tell you saying she knows all the details!" Lorraine's quick reply put Christine on the spot and when Michael turned to her she was speechless and it was amazing to see.

"well Christine what is it?" Michael, Lorraine and I just stood looking at her and she had nothing to say the silence was golden then she finally broke

"I really don't have a clue what lorraine's talking about, I was just told to be here after lunch"

"right so where shall we start Christine, the part where your spreading rumors or that your discussing my private life in front of students?"

Michael looked really confused but Lorraine wasn't for backing down, you could see she was determined to do something about this.

"Lorraine I don't have any idea what you're talking about" you could see in Christine's face she knew rightly what we were on about.

"is this true Christine?" she looked at Michael and frowned "I really don't know what they are talking about Michael"

Lorraine laughed "I cant believe you Christine, its one thing to assume Nikki and I are together but to be discussing it around the students is another thing completely"

Michael looked at us as if we had commited the ultimate crime "wait are you telling me you and Nikki are in a relationship?" Lorraine laughed and shook her head "no Michael im not telling you anything, im just saying Christine would be safer not sticking her oar in where its not needed!, because of her Barry Barry has this assumption that Nikkis now the deputy head because we are sleeping together, something which he heard for Miss Mulgrew!"

"well is it true?" Christine looked stunned "I was discussing it with Audrey I didn't think anyone heard…"

"no Christine I wasn't talking to you, Lorraine is that true? Did you hire her because you are sleeping together" Lorraine threw her arms up in the air

"Christ sake Michael did you not hear one word I just said Christine started rumors that aren't true, i hired Nikki because he was the right person for the job and you know that yourself Michael"

"you didn't answer my question Lorraine! Did the fact that your seeing Nikki affect your decision?"

Lorraine was ready for cracking up you could see it in her face "no Michael it certainly did not, what Nikki and I do in our own time is our business, we are both adults. But that did not in any way effect my professional decision"

"so after weeks of you nagging me for my un-professional behavior, getting in a relationship with Christine you have just done the exact same thing!, you have no room to criticize!" Michael sat in the char next to his desk

"no its not the exact same thing Michael its completely different, I know what im getting myself into with Nikki we keep it professional at work!, unlike you two who kiss in front of pupils, that is un-professional and honestly if you or any other teachers have a problem with it il be happy to let you go. I will no longer have any sort of homophobic behavior in this school and I fucking meant it!"

**Lorraine's P.O.V**

This was it, I wasn't having anymore of Michaels shit I was sick of him looking down his nose at me. He was being un-professional in the sense him and Christine were eating face every 5 minutes in the staffroom and about the school, was put of my lunch a few times if im honest. Its not like that with Nikki and I yeah we have kissed in school but not where the students or staff could see us and it will continue to be like that.

Right that's all I can really deal with today, I've had enough of this school. I wanted to avoid Michael as much as I could before the mid-term break so Nikki has let me use her office to do some work I cant even bear be in the same room as Michael right now.

I hear a knock at the office door and I call for the person to enter. It cant be Nikki she's meant to be in the PRU. A head peaks round the door and a familiar face walks in

"sorry for disturbing you I thought you were Miss Boston" I smile it kacey, and she looks pretty nervous

"oh no she's down in the PRU teaching, is there anything I can help you with?" I try be helpful but its like im the wiked witch or something she seems to be more nervous now than she was 2 minutes ago.

"No I just saw on the notice board that she was starting up a girls football team was looking to put my name down for it. But its alright il catch her later if she's about" I really didn't think Kacey would be up for playing on a girls football team after the whole Robbie thing.

"oh so your up for it then?" Nikki had said last night when we were talking that she was thinking about it. She was really sporty, I thought she should go for it if she could get the numbers for a big enough team id be willing to contribute towards new team kits.

"yeah didn't really work out too well on the guys team so im glad theres a girls team now, it'll be good if the team is decent if I get good grades in school and the teams good I could get a scholarship for university when I leave this place" I was shocked that one of the Barry's actually wanted to go to university I obviously didn't expect it from Barry you usually don't from PRU kids but Jodie Allen proved us all wrong.

"so university is something your considering?" I point to the chair at the table and invite her to sit and chat. "you in a free now aren't you?" she nods and comes to join me at the table.

"what would you be hoping to study at university?" she seems to have settled down and she looks a little more comfortable now

"im not too sure yet Miss I was thinking something to do with computers, im good with computers and technology but I don't know if I would be able to do that at university if I didn't have an a-level in ICT."

I nod "So ICT for a-level, is that one of your choices?" kacey shook her head "not exactly there isnt much of an ICT lab in this school a few computers in the library is hardly going to work for a class of 20."

I begin to think about what direction the school would go in if it actually had an ICT lab. Technology is becoming more advanced and it would be good to offer the students something they actually want.

"Kacey? Whats your grades like for this year so far?"

"so far so good, im keeping up to date with course work and im one of the top students in my class"

"okay so il make you a deal, knuckle down do well in you exams and keep out of trouble and il think about maybe setting up an ICT lab in one of the abandoned classrooms"

Kaceys face just dropped, it was like id just handed her the world

"aw that's boss Miss, and I promise, no trouble, good grades. I can do it no problem"

"okay then why don't you head off to class the bells gonna ring any minute now"

Kacey grabs her bag and heads for the office door

"y'know I don't usually listen to gossip or rumors, but if they're true, Miss Boston is a very lucky woman. Your pretty amazing"

She had no sooner spoken the words that she was our the door and sprinting down the hall to class

I think about what Kacey has said and the more I hear her words resonate in my mind I remind myself that I am the lucky one.


End file.
